Word of The Day
by Stars in the Sunshine
Summary: Jalex. Chapters inspired by a Random Word Generator. Incest - don't like, don't read. Rated T for safety. Genre's can change as well. - I'm not very good at summaries. But if you like Jalex, give this a chance.  :
1. Morning

I have decided to start a new thing. I found a random word generator and whatever word is picked, I'll use as the "basis" for each oneshot/chapter. Some will be longer than others. And some could possibly be only a few sentences.

Sound fun? I think so. The couple is Jalex, and yes, there will be incest. Don't like, don't read. Alright, here we go….

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place, no matter how bad I wish I did.

**Morning**

Every morning for the past few months, I have found myself waking up in Justin's bed, with his annoyingly cute face so close to mine. Sometimes his geeky, strong arms are wrapped around me, as if I may float away. And every morning for the past few months, I wake up with a smile on my face.

But inside I scream and yell at myself. Something that feels this right can't be so wrong, can it? I mean, we love each other anyway. What's the difference if we add kissing and other inconspicuous things to that list? Love is love, right? And nothing is wrong that… Right?

Justin and I have had this conversation many times over the last two years. Two years. It's been that long. It's been that right. We keep everything hidden away behind closed doors and secret encounters. In front of Mom and Dad, we fight constantly. But after a while of not being able to myself with him, I ache for him. For his incredibly smart mind. For his sweet love in the form of words. For his heartbeat under my head.

Every morning for the past few months, I have jumped out of that bed as fast as I can, pushing the wanting feeling of snuggling to the back of mind. I have given Justin a quick kiss as I exit the room into the eerie quite hallway, tiptoeing back to my room. And every morning for the past few months, as my bedroom door closes behind me, I let the tears fall. Knowing it will never be anything more than stolen moments and quite love hurts worse than you could ever imagine.


	2. Checkup

So this is my second installment into this Random Word thing. I would like to note that the POV can change in any chapter; i.e. this story isn't gonna all be Alex's POV.

Also, instead of a Random Word, I may use a Random Phrase, Random Sentence, or a Random Lyric. Whatever comes to mind, really. If you have any ideas or suggestions, PM me or leave it in a review. Thanks. :D

Disclaimer: I own body spray, a fluffy cat, a teddy bear named Spencer, and a huge purse, but not Wizards of Waverly Place.

**Checkup**

"Alex Russo," Some scrawny college undergrad with badly-taken-care-of roots calls my name. I look to my left, where Justin is sitting.

"Stay here. I don't want you back there with me." I can see a faint bit of hurt in those understanding eyes of his. He nods.

I stand up and try to walk with my head held high, although I know it's not. How can it be? Sure, this is just a routine checkup, but I know what the doctor is gonna find. I know what she's gonna tell me. It makes me nervous as hell.

Rooty takes me back to my doctor's office. I walk in, sit down, and try and act like myself. But I know I'm not. We make small talk, catch up. Then she asks me about Justin.

"How's Justin doing? Last I heard, he's going to Harvard Law, right?"

I feel a clump in my throat, but swallow it back down to my chest. "In the fall, yes." I'm proud of Justin. But him going to Harvard Law means he won't be around for me - with me.

"Well, that's just amazing. Good for him. Alright, let's get you checked out."

She goes through all the normal things, like they do in a physical. But then we get to the results of the blood test. She stares at the paper for a moment. Looks at me, then back down to the paper on her desk.

"Alex, according to you're blood work, you… you're… Alex, I'm so sorry, but you have leukemia."

She told me what I already knew. We talked treatments, expectancies. We figured out a plan, and I felt as if I would win. As if it weren't that bad. Then I walked back out into the waiting room and saw Justin's face; that feeling went away. We locked eyes and he knew exactly what we feared most.

So, whatcha think? Review please, cause it'd make my day.


End file.
